


A Christmas Surprise

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: A surprise gift from NCIS to the taskforce H5-0 on Christmas Eve.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.

The day before Christmas the taskforce was sitting on the beach, watching Grace building a sandcastle. It was a really big fortress and it was getting more grandiose by the minute. It had a mote, a bridge and 4 towers with flags on them.

Of course they had to take pictures of Grace building the castle and her standing behind the finished product.

After all that activity they were going to Steve’s house for some drinks and they would later be having diner together.

When they finally were seated at the table the doorbell rang. Nobody expected a visitor. So they were cautious to answer it. They decided that Chin would open the door with the rest of the team nearby and Grace in the living room. Chin opens the door and he sees the new Special Agent in Charge, Tony DiNozzo, of the NCIS office in Pearl Harbor. The most interesting thing was that he was dressed in casual pants and a Christmas sweater with a snowman having a 3D carrot for a nose. Why he wore a sweater in Hawaii was beyond Chin’s comprehension but he wasn’t going to ask any questions about that.

‘Hi, I just wanted to give you this file. I found it in the office and I don’t think it’s something that falls under our jurisdiction at NCIS and I don’t know why we had it. I tried the SAC who retired but he wouldn’t or couldn’t tell me. The director didn’t even know we had it.’

Chin took the file and flipped it open casually. His shock by reading the name in it made him look up and started to say something but DiNozzo had already walked towards his car. Chin closed the door and walked towards the others.

Steve asked the obvious. ‘So who’s in the file?’

‘Your mother.’


End file.
